Can I Call you Leon?
by NamimoriHibird
Summary: "Um… can I call you Leon?" Rena asked His cheeks flushed and her jaw dropped. He was so cute when he blushed, he looked away from her and nodded. LeonXOC


**Um... this is my first time to make a story in this fanfic... I hope if you read it you will like it...**

Thx! in advance ! =)

**Leon X OC**

* * *

**Can I call you Leon?**

-Doplund (Plaza)

"Magnus-sempai! Are you here?" Rena shouted

"Oh! Rena-Chan! Are you alright now? Someone shouted

"Ah! Stahn-sempai! Yeah! I'm alright now! You see I'm energetic now!" Rena said cheerfully

"Oh yeah! I'm glad that you're okay now!" Stahn said

"Stahn-sempai, did you see L-Magnus-sempai?" Rena asked

"I think he's on his mission right now, that guy is really training hard, you know!" Stahn answered

"Oh, okay, thanks, well I'll going to Ailily for some missions on there, see you later Stahn-sempai!" Rena said

"See you later! Rena-Chan!" Stahn shouted

-Ailily (Guild)-

"Good Afternoon, Raine and Kratos!" Rena said

"Good Afternoon, Rena" Both Kratos and Raine said

"Is there can I do here?" Rena asked

Rena took the file for the missions.

"Raine, I'll take this one mission, alright?" Rena asked

"Roger" Raine answered

"Kratos, can you come with me for my mission?" Rena asked

"Hmph, Fine." Kratos answered

"Let's go!" Rena shouted

-Orphic Maze-

"Now, Let's go find it!" Rena said cheerfully

while running, Kratos asked something to Rena.

"Rena, may I ask something, what will be our enemy?" Kratos asked

"A Magic Knight Radiant" Rena answered

"As expected from you, Rena….." Kratos said

Not too long, they found the Radiant of Magic Knight

"This where the battle starts" Kratos said while smirking at Rena

-Battle Starts-

"Take this!" both Rena and Kratos shouted

"Haa! Demon's Lance!" Rena shouted

"Divine Judgment!" Kratos shouted

"Last one, Kratos! Two more attacks!" Rena shouted

"Shining Bind!" Kratos shouted

"Moon: Demon's Darkness!" Rena shouted

They defeated the Radiant of Magic Knight

-Battle Ends-

"Phew! That was a very exhausting one!" Rena said while breathing heavily

"Good work, Rena…Shall we head back to town?" Kratos asked

"Yeah, Good work!" Rena said

-Ailily (Guild)-

"Good work, the two of you" Raine said  
"Well, I have to go now to Doplund. I have a job to do. Goodbye!" Rena said

-Doplund (Guild)-

~Night Came~

"Good Evening Garr-san and Philia-san!" Rena said

"Good Evening" both Garr and Philia greeted Rena

"May I ask where's Magnus-sempai?" Rena asked

"I think he's in the plaza right now" Philia

"Okay, thanks! Philia-san!" Rena said before running

-Doplund (Plaza)-

_"I can't see him around, where is he?"_Rena said in her mind

"Yo! Rena-Chan! Finished you're Mission in Ailily?" someone said

"Yeah! It was very fun! Stahn-sempai!" Rena said

"You must be tired! Here! Ice cream! Want some?" Stahn asked

"Yeah! Sure! Thanks Stahn-sempai!" Rena said happily

"You very like Leon, right?" Stahn asked

Rena blushed, she nodded "I like Leon Magnus" Rena said. Stahn chuckled. Rena licked her ice cream contently.

"Sakura?"

She looked up to see Leon staring at her, his faced showed nothing but his eyes showed everything, He takes his sword and pointing it into Stahn before she could explain.

"Wait Leon!" Rena shouted in desperation

He gasped when he turned to look at her, she said his first name.

"It's not what it look likes!" Rena shouted again

she didn't understand why she was explaining herself but that look in his eyes screamed that he was in pain and the only reason she could think of it was that she was eating Ice cream with Stahn. Suddenly Leon pulled Rena to her feet and was pulling her along behind him away from Stahn. When he finally stopped he turned to glare at her.

"What were you doing with Hayseed?" Leon asked

"Eating Ice cream" Rena said matter of factly

"And that's all?" he demanded

"Yes" she looked down and noticed that he was still holding her hand.

"Um… can I call you Leon?" Rena asked

His cheeks flushed and her jaw dropped. He was so cute when he blushed, he looked away from her and nodded, she smiled "Um… Leon do you really…like…me?" Rena asked. He frowned at her "No", her face fell. "I love you" Leon said. Her head snapped up to look at him, he was blushing. He was waiting for her response "I-I love you too!" she blurted out

"So that means you're my-"she was cut off by his lips again she melted, he pulled away, "you're my girlfriend" Leon finished her sentence.

"You two look so cute together!" Stahn exclaimed cheerfully. Leon slammed his fist to his stomach.

"Leon don't hurt him let's just go home okay" she said, he nodded. Before they went home Rena saw a Black cat stuffed toy she wanted it. Leon smiled and told her he'll get it for her, she smiled, when he got it he gave it to her, "Arigatou, Leon-kun" Rena said

-At the room Dorm-

"Thanks for walking me home" Rena said

He stared at his girlfriend as she smile. "Arigatou" she kissed him in the lips.

* * *

**So... how was it?**

Good or bad?

Please Review! =)


End file.
